


If I Could

by orphan_account



Series: Grasper Fics [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Cheating Attempt, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Loving Marriage, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But if I could, I would be goodI would be there for you just like I shouldYou wouldn't cry, when I say goodbyeFor the reasons, do not tell me whyBut if I could, I would be goodI wouldn't leave you, you think that I wouldIt feels like I die, a little insideKnow I hurt you when I say goodbye
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Jasper/Greg Universe
Series: Grasper Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674121
Kudos: 7





	If I Could

**_If I Could_ **

**_Prologue : Fugitives_ **

_Baby be a fugitive with me_

_You and me together, do this shit forever_

**_\- Fugitives, Above Waves_ **

**_-oOo-_ **

Slowly opening her eyes Jasper groaned as the blurry image of her alarm clock came into focus, "Son of a bitch." She grumbled turning away from the blinking red _12:00_ and watched as the thin stripes of light peeking out from her curtain quickly spread across the faded pink paint of her ceiling, "Shit. Gotta get up, gotta…" yawning she brushed the hair out of her face and looked down at the messy mop of dark brown hair laying on her chest, "Babe."

"Mmm?" He mumbled before snorting softly.

"Babe, wake up." Shaking his head in response she released a sigh, running her fingers through his wild mane of brown hair, "Greg, come on. Come on Babe, get up."

"Neh." He mumbled as he nuzzled closer to her.

"Greg, seriously get up." Nudging him she continued, "Come on, Greg. Get up. My mom is probably on her way home and you're droolin' my boob."

"Yeh drel on ma boob all the time." He replied groggily, a thin line of saliva hung from the corner of his mouth as he lifted his head and gave her a smile, “Morrin' Gorgeous."

Stifling a chuckle she wiped the drool from the edge of his mouth with her thumb, "Mornin' Babe." Wiping her thumb on her black tank top she continued, "You gotta get up. Come on, let's go."

"Mmmph. I dern't wanna." He grumbled rolling onto his back. Yawning he stretched his arms upward and glanced at the blinking red _12:00_ on the alarm clock. "Sides, it's like midnight, we're good… I think."

Laughing to herself she shook her head and sat up. Kicking the covers off of her, she slid out of the bed and started shifting through the mess of clothes on the floor. Despite the odd tanktop or pair of dirty jeans, most of the clothes in the pile belonged to Greg or at least they used to. It wasn't her fault that since they started dating, Greg insisted on wearing shirts that were a size or two larger than he needed although it certainly didn't help that she never failed to be at every one of his shows, always making sure to snatch up the shirt he somehow never failed to lose during his performances.

If she didn't know better she would have thought that he ripped off his shirt on purpose, that the little dance he'd perform afterwards with that goofy ass grin on his face was him teasing her and trying to keep her attention.

That smile and dance all for her and it was as if he was saying,

_I'm yours and only yours. They can all look but they can't touch._

But with that said, she did know better. Greg wasn't trying to tease her, and he most certainly wasn't trying to get her attention, he was just being a goofball, trying like hell to break all the rules his parents had told him to follow his entire life. That's probably why he had spent the night here and was currently trying to pull her back into bed so they could sleep for just five more minutes.

"Come on, Gorgeous!" Greg whined as he propped his head on her shoulder, "Just five more minutes. I'll even be the big spoon."

"Sure ya will." Chuckling she passed him a t-shirt and a pair of beer stained jeans, "Get dressed. If we hurry I can take you home before my mom gets here."

"Or I can stay here and just hide out from your mom." He suggested as he flopped back onto her bed struggling to get the dirty jeans on, "Crap. Stupid frickin pan-"

"Greg, if she catches you here, she WILL kill you." Jasper stated as she slipped on a pair of faded blue jeans, "And I really don't want that to happen. So come on, get dressed so we can get going. And don't worry my mom left me the keys to the sedan just in case I needed to go anywhere."

"Alright." Exhaling Greg quit fiddling with the jeans and stared up at the ceiling. The thin stripes of light had become an almost solid block of light illuminating the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he sighed and began to think.

There had to be a way. There had to be something he could do, so he wouldn't have to go home and just stay here with Jasper, where there weren't meatloaf Thursdays, or 9 o'clock curfews. Where he didn't have to worry about tucking in his shirt or having to keep his bedroom door open when he had company over. Instead it was just him and Jasper, laughing and smoking and occasionally… he felt his heart begin to race and cheeks heat up as he thought about the other things they'd do, especially when her mom was at wo-

"I could drop by later if you want." Jasper told him as she grabbed his arms and yanked him up into a sitting position, "I could look at some more baby photos of you with your mom. Talk to your dad about the weather. Maybe they'll even let us close your bedroom door." She finished with a laugh, as Greg groaned.

Zipping up his jeans, Greg slid on a pair of scuffed up sneakers and stood up. Popping his back with a tired groan, he leaned on Jasper's shoulder and exhaled again, "You sure I can't just hide out here with you, Babe? I'll be on my best behavior."

"Sure ya would, Babe." She replied with a grin as she took his hand, "Sure ya would."

**_-oOo-_ **

The ride to Greg's house was different from the usual hasty rides they had taken before. While Jasper was still driving at a breakneck speed, trying like hell to beat both Greg's parents waking up and her mom getting home from the graveyard shift at The Pink Palanquin, the usually playful demeanor Greg always had was gone. The radio that he always sang along too was silent and the bright smile on his face was replaced with a sullen frown as he watched the landscape turn from rolling hills into perfectly neat little suburban yards and homes. Each one was a just differently painted xerox of the one beside it.

He could practically hear the soft shuffling of feet on dull colored carpets as parents made their ways down the stairs from their bedrooms into their pristine kitchens to prepare breakfast for their sleeping kids, who were honor students, football players, or even mathletes. Just like their parents wanted them to be.

"Jasper." Greg whispered, as he started to recognize the homes of his neighbors and high school friends.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we run away together?" He asked as he turned away from the window, "I mean, I uhh… I saw a van for sale yesterday. It's pretty big ya know and we can crash out in the back until we get ourselves a proper place. And...and I can take Marty up on his offer and then it'll just be me and you, Jasper, seeing the world, doing shows, making love under the stars."

"Greg, you're kidding right?" Jasper questioned as she pulled her mom's sedan to a stop in front of his house.

"Nope." Squeezing her hand, he gave her a confident smile, "I'm totally serious, Gorgeous. Let's get the hell outta here. Just me and you, Mr. and Mrs. Universe, two against the world."

"Mrs. Universe, huh?" She questioned as a dark pink blush began to fill Greg's cheeks.

"Only if ya wanna be." He replied sheepishly, ducking his head, "If uh not it's um...uhh totally cool… i guess."

"Hmm. So what's this van look like?" She inquired as she drove off from Greg's house.

**_-oOo-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, Complaints, Questions Leave Em Below Or On My Twitter Or Tumblr
> 
> Twitter : @TWolfeIIIWrites  
> Tumblr : TWolfeIIIWrites
> 
> If I Could Chapter List
> 
> Prologue : Fugitives
> 
> Chapter 1 : This Ring  
> Chapter 2 : One Good Time  
> Chapter 3 : Airplane Mode  
> Chapter 4 : Silent Partner
> 
> Epilogue : If I Could


End file.
